Prower Power  Remix
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: How do you define a hero? Strength? Courage? Power? Tails will learn that deep inside of his heart lies a power nobody could ever imagine. This is his story. The story of a child, who could make a difference.


**Prower Power**

Chapter I A Journey's Start

Hey dudes, just wanted to tell you that I have totally re-done this story, since I was simply awful at typing last time, I have changed the story around slightly and I am hopefully going to make this once much better, the main character is Tails and this is a story about him finding his place in the world!

Tails: In other words, this story is going to filled with emo moments, death, cliff hangers and occasional Amy bashing.

Amy: Hey! Why me!?

Tails & Tais: ….you have to ask?

Anyhoo, enjoy, please try and be nice, this was originally my first story. By the way, if you have not guessed, I am a loyal Tails lover.

Tails eyes were barley able to open as he finally awoke. His vision was blurry at best, his throat was sore and his limbs ached at the slightest twitch. It took several minutes before Tails could even see properly and when he did, he began to wish that he couldn't.

He had been captured.

Tails had been on his first "official" mission, his job was simple, yet important or at least, that was what Aunt Sally had kept telling him. He had to watch over head for any Swat Bots and was to tell them when the coast was clear, so they could head into Buttnick's base without detection. Their objective was to set several small bombs around the Robotisizer, which, once activated from a safe distance, will not only destroy the Robotisizer, but also take down the whole factory along with it.

Simple, right?

Wrong.

It seemed that Buttnick had known of the Freedom Fighters attack all along and knew very well of what they were looking for. So he ordered all his Swat Bots to be ready inside the factory instead of outside. So naturally, Tails gave the Freedom Fighters the okay to advance.

Tails had never been sorrier afterwards.

All Tails could hear was the sound of yelling and the sound of guns going off. Tails hated the sound of guns, he hated the ringing they made when the bullets were fired. The ringing of death. In all the confusion, Tails did not see a Swat Bot sneak up right behind him and even when Tails noticed the shadow blocking the light…it was too late.

Now, Tails found himself in one of Robotnick's many prison cells. The terrified fox was only eight years old and here he was, unsure if he would live past this day, all alone, without anyone to calm his fears, nobody to take away the pain, nobody to hold his hand in the dark and tell him that it would be alright.

This was Miles 'Tails' Prower.

The young fox was awoken by the sound of his cell door being opened the next day. Had it been a day? Tails could not tell. It was always dark in the cell, he had lost track of time, but to him, it felt like he had spent his whole life in this cell.

Tails squinted his eyes as a bright light was fixed upon his face. He tried to focus on the person standing over him. Slowly, the figure began to take shape, he was taller then Tails, white gloves could be seen…red shoes…that famous grin and a friendly wink gave away the identity.

"Sonic!" screamed Tails as he ignored the pain in his body, he ignored the fact that Sonic was more then likely dead, along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, he ignored that there was no chance Sonic could be here, he ignored it all. Just to hug his big brother at least once more.

He never got to.

It wasn't Sonic.

The figure forcefully pushed Tails against the wall, causing, the already exhausted kit, to crash against the cold, hard wall and sink to the floor. The fox weakly lifted his head, only to see that the figure was indeed taller then him and he was definitely wearing white gloves, but he most definitely did not have a friendly wink. Robotnick started down at the fox with a mix of disgust and amusement at his tired form and for a while he seemed to just enjoy the helpless look in Tails eyes, his fear and misery only made the scientist's sick smile grow wider.

"Enjoying your stay here I hope brat?" he said with a snicker as he stared over the silent kit. When he received no response, his patience grew thin and he sent a sharp kick into the young fox's stomach, causing the kit to scream in pain and cling to his chest, much to the satisfaction of his capturer. Robotnick seemed to watch Tails for some more time, before slowly bending down to his level and roughly grabbing his neck and forcing his vision to his.

"If you tell me where Knocktale is, I could spare your life, maybe even some of the others, yes?" he smirked. Tails eyes widened at this, they were alive? At least some of them!?

"Oh yes, you like that deal don't you fox boy? Tell me where he is and then I will let you go home" he smirked. For a few seconds, Tails thought about, his innocence was getting the better of him. But in his search for an answer to the offer, Tails remembered all the pain and suffering Robotnick had done, to his parents, to so many children's parents.

Tails knew that Robotnick would never keep anyone alive if he knew Knocktale's location. That was the only thing that was keeping them alive…

With a defiant glare, Tails slowly looked up at Robotnick, staring into his eyes, summing all his courage and…

Spat right into his face.

For a while, nothing happened and Tails grew fearful of the reaction that Robotnick would give. However, the scientist did not seem angry, on the contrary, he looked rather pleased with himself and rose to his feet.

"Why don't you spend a few more days down here, sooner or later, you'll be ready to talk fox boy." he said and spun round, his cape flicking behind him as he strode out of cell and slammed the door behind him. Tails did not bother to check whether it was locked, he knew it was.

Robotnick turned around for one last time and his face turned into a wide, cruel smile.

"Maybe I should send someone over to convince you to talk fox"

Tails closed his eyes, doubting anyone could convince him without holding a form of weapon to his head.

"How about Amadeus Prower?" came the reply.

And Tails whole world shattered.

End of Chapter One.

Tais: So what did you think, eh? 

Tails: Why am I always the one to get abused?

Tais: Because, you're the cuddly one, nobody would care if it was Amy.

Amy: Yeah…wait, what!?

Sonic: Anyway guys, please remember to R&R or we will send Knuckles over to hit on your dad.

Knuckles: Yeah…WAIT WHAT!?!?!


End file.
